


The Birthday Card

by Mollygail



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: Peter gets a birthday card.





	The Birthday Card

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. This was part of a story that became too dark and depressing and I couldn't seem to turn it around . I deleted everything except this little bit.

Peter went up to his office, sat at his desk and started sorting through his mail. He noticed an envelope that was larger than the rest with his name written in handwriting that was so familiar to him. As he opened it and pulled out the card he realized that today was his birthday. How stressed out does a man have to be to forget his own birthday? On the front of the card was a hand drawn picture of Peter dressed in a dirty Yankees uniform. He was holding a bat in the early stage of a swing as a ball whizzed past. There was a look of consternation drawn as the eyes focused on the speeding ball. As he looked at the drawing the corners of Peter’s mouth lifted in a small smile. Opening the card he read the message. “Don’t let your birthday fly past like a fastball. Hit it out of the park. Happy Birthday. XOXO Neal.” There were two tickets to Saturday’s game enclosed.


End file.
